A wide variety of data and services are available to client computing devices such as mobile phones, tablet computers and the like. Generally, such data and services are hosted at a variety of corresponding servers. As a result, obtaining even closely related data and services on behalf of a client device may require extensive and independent communications between the client device and a plurality of servers, resulting in inefficient use of computational resources such as network bandwidth.